So Love Was Still the Lord of All
by Thargelion
Summary: Seven 100-word drabbles, seven pairings, written for Caesar's Palace shipping week. Sensitive topics warning for chapters 6 and 7 . 9/6- Free pairing: Titus/Female morphling. (Yes, you saw right.)
1. Ere Day Was Done

**A 100-word Cato/Clove drabble, written today for the Caesar's Palace Shipping Week. Also using the Caesar's Palace prompt, 'Family'. ****I'll be posting and writing drabbles the next six days (or at least that's my goal) for shipping week. Tomorrow is Finnick/Annie! **

**Tentatively titled: Thank goodness I got it down to 100 words!**

* * *

They were like brother and sister- playmates, best friends. One played the dragon and the other was the valiant knight. One played the Career and the other was the vindictive Gamemaker.

They were usually in harmony, breaking out in petty fighting occasionally. When they fought, it was remedied easily. One of them always apologized.

They grew older. The dragon became the distressed damsel. The Gamemaker became the caring sponsor. The knight kissed the dragon. The Gamemaker loved the Career he had terrorized.

But it never changed. Even when they kissed each other passionately, Cato and Clove were still like family.


	2. Blithely They Saw the Rising Sun

**Odesta, written on and for day two of Caesar's Palace Shipping Week, also using the prompt 'music notes' from the Caesar's Palace prompts.**

* * *

Finnick had been afraid of ocean storms. Smashing of waves against rocky shore was his breaking point. He'd sneak across his yard, into his friend Annie's house. He'd hide there until someone found him. Usually, Annie. She was just as scared of it as he was.

Of the sea, the dissonant percussion that made their sleep restless.

Years later, they weren't scared children, but victors. There were more things to be scared of than ocean storms. During storms, they would meet at Annie's house, not scared of it.

Not of the ocean's sound- free, wild and brave, the beautiful music.


	3. All Ye Lovers That Faithful Prove

**A 100 word drabble written on and for day three of the Caesar's Palace shipping week, using the Caesar's Palace prompt 'rain drops'.**

**Tentatively titled: If you're tired and you know it, and your writing really shows it, if you're tired and you know it clap your hands!**

* * *

Haymitch wanted nothing at that moment but rain and Maysilee.

In Twelve, he hated rain. It'd leak through his family's excuse for a roof, turning the coal dust on the floor into a black sludge underfoot. In the arena, he yearned for rain.

And, secretly, Maysilee.

The clouds wept. Haymitch and Maysilee flopped on their backs in the poisonous grass and let the rain pour into their mouths until they choked on it.

Haymitch laid there, staring at Maysilee, who was giggling in delight, and he thought: _I love her._

_Huh,_ Haymitch thought. _Rain can do funny things to people._


	4. Where the Sun Shines Fair

**A 100 word drabble written on and for the fourth day of the Caesar's Palace shipping week, using the Caesar's Palace prompt 'buffoon'.**

**Tentatively titled: Yes, the sentence with all the 'half's was intentional.**

* * *

He loved to make her laugh, even if it sounded forced. Peeta discovered soon that, while it wasn't entirely beneficial to them, she'd never fail to laugh when he stumbled over a tree root or tiptoed exaggeratedly in his sock feet as they hunted.

With a half exasperated, half amused glance, she'd halfheartedly tell him that it was _not_ a good time to fool around. They could be heard by Cato or Foxface, and then they'd be dead for sure.

Peeta didn't think it'd matter too much. If he died, at least he would get to hear Katniss's beautiful laugh.


	5. To the Heart

**A 100 word drabble written on and for the fifth day of the Caesar's Palace shipping week, also using the Caesar's Palace prompt 'starlight'.**

* * *

It was their tradition -_their_ tradition, not Annie and Finnick's, but_ her_ and Finnick's- to walk on the beach every night together. They'd complain about the Capitol where the waves crashed and the starlight bathed the ocean. Walking, Johanna felt closer to Finnick than she did any other time.

Annie arrived and ruined it all. The walks were filled with frigid silence and Annie's mutterings. Johanna hated it. She hated Annie for disrupting the tradition of her and Finnick's starlight walks.

_Is this what it feels like?_ she wondered as she looked up at the stars alone. _Jealousy?_


	6. Her Brother Gave But a Flask of Wine

**A 100 word drabble written on and for the sixth day of the Caesar's Palace shipping week, also using the Caesar's Palace prompt 'broken stems'.**

**Warning for sensitive topics: prostitution, sex, and incest. If you believe this should be rated M, please tell me, and I'll put this in its proper category.**

* * *

Snow's Victor prostitution was unbearable to Cashmere and Gloss. But their parents sympathized, and soon they became acclimated.

Snow's plan wasn't working. So he changed it.

Mortification? Shame? No word described it properly.

When their sex tape was released, the people of District One were shocked. They thought it was a leaked Victor sex tape, not a plan by the Capitol. It was a foul word on their tongues: incest.

Cashmere and Gloss were shunned. Their parents couldn't stand to look at them. Snow forbade them from telling the truth.

They lived on, a withered flower from a broken stem.


	7. So Perish All Would True Love Part

**Written on and for Caesar's Palace shipping week, final day! Also using the prompt 'transcend' from the Caesar's Palace prompts.**

**Notes-**

**Aisling of District Six is the 'female morphling' from Catching Fire, I just gave her a name. This is supposed to be a backstory for her.**

**Every chapter title, (and the title of this fic!) are lines taken from a beautiful poem, 'It Was An English Ladye Bright' by Sir Walter Scott. I recommend looking it up.**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following! I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

Aisling loved Titus, but his passion was directed elsewhere. He wanted only to find that above-and-beyond feeling his heart craved, but he hadn't found it yet. She hoped he never would.

Then the Games stole him, and Titus found what he was looking for: when he made his first kill, his eyes radiated perverted passion, staring at the mutilated corpse.

Aisling began to cry. She screamed at her TV. All of Panem could see it: Titus's teeth shone red with human blood.

There was nothing Aisling could do. Titus didn't love her. He had transcended, and he loved nothing more.


End file.
